


Bluebells

by infiniteworld8



Series: After Vengeance [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Feelings Realization, Memories, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: McCoy cleans out Kirk's cabin post the aftermath of Khan





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in ten minutes...prompt was stacked, singing dogs, paradise
> 
> "I love your bluebells"
> 
> we were doing a joke writing thing where I said I could take any crack prompt and turn it into real fic...you tell me...

McCoy didn't even need to key in the entry code, he was the CMO, but more importantly Kirk had always known he was coming and besides the time he was trying to hide something his door was always open. There was nobody else to clean out Kirk’s cabin, no family…unless you counted his mother…who was who the fuck knows where. Or his brother who Jim had barely talked about…who knew if he was even alive?

It hadn’t mattered, Kirk had them and they had him. It hadn’t mattered until it did. Holopadds were stacked haphazardly around and a tidy stack old fashion paper books threatened to topple over in one corner. The bed was rumpled, and the uniform draped over a chair wrinkled and still smelling of lingering hints of sweat and cologne.

McCoy promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He was just cleaning out this cabin because the ship needed to be fixed and to do that the cabins and decks needed to be cleared. He wasn’t taking this stuff away because Kirk was dead…he was coming back…he always came back…he had too.

A solitary tear dripped down his cheek but he couldn’t help the smile that quirked his lip as he reached for a stack of holo chips…it was an old, old, old Terran movie. _All Dogs Go to Heaven_ McCoy had never understood why a movie about singing dogs in paradise had appealed to his friend. But when Jim , drunkenly after one really, really, really bad day had mumbled through a face full of boozy tears “We used to watch it.”

McCoy wasn’t sure who _we_ was…or why anybody would want to watch it. But for that night…and a few more nights…he became that _we_. Anything for Kirk to laugh…he never laughed…barely smiled. He chuckled he smirked…but he never laughed.

Everything was fake …and if singing dogs could make it real then…what the hell. He could sacrifice his dignity…McCoy would never admit it but he kinda liked the movie after watching it 20+ times.

The room was almost empty but McCoy crossed to the desk and plucked a drawing off the wall. It was crayon, and a child’s scribble.

  _For Jim._

That was the simple inscription. Some blue blobs with dark green sticks and more scraggly stuff at the bottom for grass graced a paper stained at the edges with something that was probably candy residue…Jim’s or Jo’s he’d never know…never had asked.

He’d been pissed…couldn’t remember about what. Jo had brought the picture to him and he’d said something. _God he hoped he hadn’t been harsh…been mean…_ Jim had made up…smoothing everything over.

McCoy still remembered looking up with a frown to see Kirk’s eyes blue as the drawing. They were bright so full of life as he pulled Jo into a hugging ruffling her hair and saying with all the conviction of a Starfleet captain giving an order…or maybe a promise.

“I love your bluebells.”

The tears came fast then. And McCoy knew what they were. The crayon smeared before his vision did. He sank to his knees. Remembering Kirk’s eyes as he had found him…wide open in the core.

Jim.

_I love your bluebells_


End file.
